Random Pics
Despite how I feel lately with everything going on, I am going to make a happier page! I will post random pictures I have found in the "My Pictures" folder on my computer. Some are nice, or random, or weird...I don't even know if anyone will care! Hey, I don't care it's myy wiki o: haha umm...yeah so enjoy! "A chew toy!?" "It's NOT a chew toy!!" ~ I Am A Superstar!! : ) (talk) 22:06, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Pix Copy of IMAG0768.JPG|old pic of me from 2010! and yes...when i was cropping it i did leave the star in there on purpose haha HAPPY EASTER.jpg|i made this a few years ago...I have no idea why i did it...but it kinda goes along with now! we're almost at Easter! o: 270px-STDauphin.jpg|idk! haha! it's this funny creature from Star Trek, and it was on my computer files so i added it! no i did not take it! hahaha! IMAG2009.JPG|i must have taken this a long time ago in the mirror! haha thats my mom behind me lol! IMG_1459.jpg|umm...idk what kind of mood i was in hahah o: my crazy face from last year! !!!!! *o* IMG_1453.jpg|me: i am not in the moooood shut uppppp lol (idk thats what i look like i wanna say haha) IMAG0111.JPG|here is a blurry pic of my Uncle Rick at my house...the one that just...ya know :( I have a lot of better pics of him then this, but i think i want to save the nice pics for a page i may make about him on here. :| Picture 019.jpg|me in my room. HAHAHA it's soo blurry you can't even see me! why did i not crop this? o: IMAG1037.JPG|DORITO! :p IMAG0986.JPG|older random pic of me in my house...hahaha also i have a pic of my Uncle Rick standing in the same spot i am sure i will add to that page at some point. IMAG1109.JPG|random older pic of me haha (and yes i like that the flash is on haha) IMAG1889.JPG|yep! thats how much of a klutz i am! i spilled all that soda in front of the fridgerator! IMAG1934.JPG|pic i took at my Great Aunt Molly and Great Uncle Glenn's house! :p IMAG1968.JPG|idk if i like this or not! o: random one i took hahahah idk when this was...2011? o: XD OH and the weird shiny things in my mouth are the braces hahaha IMAG1855.JPG|idk i am just facinated at how i looked a few years ago and now....like i got older looking and my hair is different o: IMAG1356.JPG|prettttyy haha yes i took not telling what it is tho haha IMAG1209.JPG|PIZZA! interesting fact: this is the pizza i had for dinner before i went to see one of ian's concerts. :] IMAG1532.JPG|the sign above the stage makes me LOL!!!!!!!! IMAG1193.JPG|sunset coming through the window and it made the wall turn that color! o: IMAG1838.JPG|REDNER's! The one I am always talking about....very close to my house...ahh that place is like my 2nd home I swear! IMAG1985.JPG|What... IMAG1929.JPG|Old pic of me and my mom....yeah IDK why she wasn't looking at the camera here haha! IMAG1951.JPG|Old pic of me and Amie in school! Hahaha! I'm the chick in the orange stars of course and AMIE lol behind me putting up bunny ears. :O (Amie I can take it off if you really don't want it here sorry :P ) IMAG1995.JPG|W-what... IMG_2951.JPG|WHOAZ! I was kinda young here lol...me at Wendy's!! IMG_3056.JPG|What was I even taking a picture of? XD IMG_3091.JPG|Oh I had this picture for such a long time! This is what the wiki looked like on my old cell phone! IMG_3095.JPG|Whooooooa!!! Old account here! :P IMG_3093.JPG|LOL Ev! :P IMG_3147.JPG|Heeeey my mom! :o IMG_3128.JPG|Aww a doggie at the Pet Shop! IMG_3158.JPG|I always loved this picture of a ladybug I took! IMG_3190.JPG|O: Kirkland Village!! I MISS that place! :'( I have not been there since i got the job at Westminster Village! IDK when I will go back there again... IMG_2480.JPG|I was dead. XD IMG_3490.JPG|I think I almost forgot this pic existed! :) IMG_3380.JPG|My little smiley ball here inspired meh :3 IMG_1228 - Copy.JPG|Old pic of me again but LOOOL! IMG_0891 - Copy.JPG|I really just forgot about this pic of me ugh so long ago it seems... IMG_0659.JPG|Why are there so many old pictures of me I forgot existed? Like I remember that day and all but...wow. IMG_0703.JPG|JEEZ THIS IS AN OLD PIC! Me in the bathroom mirror at school a few years back! Why did I even do this? XD IMG_0717.JPG|Kermit the Frog on our old TV XD Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:Pictures Category:Random Category:PA Rocks